The Dragon Sleeps Tonight
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu was chucked out from the guild because of some unknown reason and so he goes to the only person's house that came next to his mind. Lucy's. EXPLICIT CONTENT/WARNING/what else d'you want eh?


****The Dragon Sleeps Tonight****

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(Read at your hearts content but dun't blame me-poor me's just a writer)_**

"What is the meaning of this?"

Lucy stared with one eyebrow twitching at the Dragon Slayer who was standing just outside her door with a sleepy expression on his face. It was 8'oclock in the evening and Lucy was already preparing to go to sleep.

"Well," Natsu started blinking, "I was banned from sleeping inside the guild tonight."

"What? Why?"

"It's the full moon."

"So?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy looked at Natsu with a frown, "What did you do this time?"

"I told you I dunno. Mira suddenly chucked me out of the guild saying I'll destroy the guild in my sleep!"

"What?"

"She said it's bad enough that the guild was destroyed in the morning," Natsu continued and then gave a big yawn, "C'mon Lucy lemme in, would you?"

Lucy blinked. "Let you in?"

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight." Natsu yawned again and then without waiting for the invitation pushed pass Lucy and headed for the bed. Lucy watched him in disbelief, saw him climb on her bed and then drop on it sleepily.

"You suddenly appeared on my doorstep and then took over my bed," Lucy's eyebrow twitched again. She then walked near the bed, grabbed Natsu by the collar and threw him on the floor shouting-

"Get off my bed you idiot!"

Natsu hit the floor but was surprisingly still fast asleep.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then went to the bathroom were she took a shower and then wore her pyjamas. When she was done, she dried her hair, sat down on her chair and started reading her book.

Time slowly passed as Lucy read on. Every now and then she would look at the Dragon slayer who was fast asleep and made a mental note to ask Mira-san why she shut Natsu away from the guild. Is Natsu wrecking havoc whenever its full moon? But she's never heard about that before so it's kinda impossible.

At ten past nine, Lucy closed the book she was reading, stood up from her chair and stretched her body. She looked outside the window one more time and was surprised to see the full moon so red.

"Beautiful…" she murmured as she closed the window curtain.

She went back to her bed, put the light off and then prepared to sleep. She gave the sleeping Natsu one last look before finally tucking herself in and closing her eyes for the anticipated sleep.

Lucy was already falling on the world of dreams when she suddenly felt someone move near her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that someone was standing near her bed.

"Natsu?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "What's the matter?"

She couldn't see Natsu's face because of darkness but could see his profile.

"If you wanna sleep on the bed forget it." Lucy snapped as she turned her body on the other side with her back on him, "Sleep on the floor and stop creeping me out."

She was preparing for her sleep again when all of a sudden there was another weight on her bed and she felt Natsu's arms snaked on her waist and pulled her close into his body.

Lucy's eyes widened at this.

"What the heck are you doing?" she demanded as she tried to look at the dragon slayer, "Let go of me you idiot- are you dreaming?"

Natsu did not answer but merely licked her neck. Lucy felt her spine shiver. She also realized Natsu's hands sliding up her breasts and groping on them roughly.

"N-Natsu- stop!" she cried as she could feel his body tensing behind her, "Don't- Natsu!"

She tried to fight him off but there was a sudden strength on the dragon slayer's arms.

Natsu kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him. He slipped his left hand inside her blouse and freely squeezed on those big breasts, and then slipped his right hand inside her pants. Lucy felt his fingers slipping inside her panty and touching her part so boldly.

"Kyaaaahh-!"

She could feel her body rising on his touches and still Natsu did not answer her. She felt suddenly heating up as the dragon slayer's fingers playfully caressed her opening- felt her body tensing up as slowly her legs began to spread, accepting his fingers and wanting them to go deeper.

"Ohhnn…. Ahh….Natsu…"

Natsu shoved his pants closer to Lucy's buttocks and from there she could feel his cock already hard and standing. Thoughts of how wonderful his cock would feel inside her filled her that Lucy began to shake her butt to welcome him, all her hesitation forgotten.

"Haa…" she heard him whisper as he moved and pinned her on the bed. From there Lucy could see his face and was surprised at what she saw- Natsu's eyes were glowing red.

"Na-Natsu?" she whimpered as he pulled her pants away and spread her legs wide in front of him.

"No- don't look- kyyyyaahhh!"

Natsu had leaned over and licked her opening hungrily.

"Natsu…ohhhh!" she cried as his tongue slipped in and out of her. There was a sudden exciting feeling inside her body.

Natsu grabbed on her butt- pulled it closer to his mouth and then sucked her deeply. Lucy felt her whole body getting excited as her legs opened more widely and invited him to continue. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him to go deeper-

"More…!" She cried in ecstasy as Natsu continued to dry her.

When Natsu pulled his head up, Lucy cried and arced her body. She felt Natsu move below her and wished he was already preparing for what should come next. She looked wildly below her and confirmed it when she saw the Dragon Slayer rubbing his hard cock. And then- she felt it.

"Ohhh!"

Natsu rocked back and forward on the bed, his eyes remaining red and glowing, below him was Lucy who was losing her mind to his touch. She could feel him inside her, getting hotter and bigger every time their bodies rock forward. Natsu was digging deeper into her- making her lost her breath and consciousness. It was the most amazing feeling...

All of a sudden the Dragon Slayer roared and with a final push, embraced the mage and released inside her freely.

"Ohhh!" Lucy cried as she too embraced him back, her nails digging on his skin. "Natsuu...!"

-.-.-.-

Hours later, Natsu woke up from the bed.

"Huh… is it breakfast already?" he muttered sleepily as he blinked and look around. "Where am I?"

"Oh good…" said a voice behind him, "you don't remember… that just make everything perfect."

Natsu looked around and saw Lucy standing behind him on her bath robe and looking anything but happy.

"Uh…" he started gulping as the menacing aura hit his body. "Lucy? Is this morning… hang over?"

Lucy's eyes glinted.

"IDIOT!" she screamed as she whacked him with a thick stick, "An idiot among idiots! Who told you can take advantage of the helpless me during the night?"

"Ouch- get off- arghh- what are you talking about!"

Lucy pulled the covers off him and revealed what she was talking about. Natsu looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything.

"What the- what did you do to me?"'

"I didn't touch you- you monster!"

"Then why am I naked?"

"Ask yourself! Now get out of bed before I pull that thing hanging between your legs!"

"Get easy on my dick- come on!" Natsu jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor. After dressing up he thanked the surprised mage politely and then left like nothing happened. The mage stellar wasn't happy.

Later that day she went to the guild to talk with Mira-san.

"Natsu really loses it during the red full moon…" Mira answered as she cleaned the bar table, "It appears for three days and when it does the guild is always left in shambles."

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, the red moon somehow affects the dragon slayers, if I'm not mistaken. It heightens their instincts like that of a dragon and then do whatever their desires please. In the guild's case because Natsu has strong feelings for playing around the guild, his tendency of destroying things around heightens too. At least, that's how it is when we last allowed him to sleep here."

"Really…" Lucy blinked at her, "Now I get it…"

Mirajane looked at Lucy thoughtfully. She noticed that she looked kinda exhausted.

"Why, was he with you last night?"

"Oh no—why would we do that? Hahaha!" Lucy blurted out without thinking and then stood up, "I'll go ahead bye Mira!"

Mirajane watched as Lucy went away.

"Do what?" she asked herself as the stellar mage vanish. She then saw Levi walking near the counter looking exhausted.

"Good moring, Levi-chan."

"Good morning, Mira-ahhh!" she rubbed her backside.

"Something the matter?"Mira asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… please give me something strong to drink…"

"Okay…"

"Stupid Gazille…" Levi murmured suddenly.

Mirajane blinked at her, and then looked thoughtful for a little while.

-.-.-.-

On her way home, Lucy was thoughtfully thinking of something. If the Dragon Slayer's feelings were really heightened by the red moon then it means Natsu has no fault to her whatsoever.

"He is still at fault!" she told herself strongly as she walked, "It's his dick I got after all."

She had just turned a corner toward her apartment when she saw Natsu walking by.

"Natsu!" she called to him.

"Yoh," Natsu turned and watched the mage stellar with apprehension.

"Want to sleep by my house again?"

"Huh? You're not angry anymore?"

"Oh no, I'm not. You can drop by again later, alright?"

The dragon slayer grinned. "Thanks a lot Lucy!"

Lucy smiled sweetly at him and then walked away looking as if she had a plan set on her mind.

Natsu watched her go with a small frown.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in danger…"he muttered, but then shrugged it away as he put his arms behind his head, "Oh well, its Lucy anyway…"

Lucy closed the door of her apartment when she got there with a wicked grin on her face.

"Haha… it's payback time, Natsu." She grinned evilly.

Oh well, good luck to Natsu tonight.

**END**


End file.
